


And One (1) For Shepard...

by FettsJetts



Series: Tuchanka Radiation [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Camaraderie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Oh god help me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, if you squint they love each other, im going to hell, im starting to ship them, this is not serious but also it is, wrex is full of shit and shepard knows it, you mean to tell me theres feelings in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FettsJetts/pseuds/FettsJetts
Summary: Shepard has a pending breeding request, and she's got a pretty good idea on the jackass that submitted it.And she's gonna make him eat his words.





	And One (1) For Shepard...

**Author's Note:**

> Do I enter a confessional before or after I write this? I'm not even Catholic. 
> 
> Anyway yeah, have this. Its total bullshit but I love Urdnot Wrex, and the idea that he 100% submitted the breeding request on Shepard to be a smartass. 
> 
> Also; BlueTeaParty 100% made me write this. Blame them. I fell to their peer pressure.
> 
> I want to thank Aliemah and Miceenscene for reading over this when it was in its early stages and telling me where I fucked up. This wouldn't be here without y'all.

"Udnot clan reports use weak encryption. I see references to a captured salarian in the logs of the chief scout." EDI's robot voice chirps in Shepard's ear piece. There hadn't been when they were here the first time, so Shepard was relieved there was now. She had promised to help Mordin. "In addition, killing the Thresher Maw has produced several breeding requests for Grunt.... And one for Shepard." That makes her stop, but makes Grunt laugh. Mordin clears his throat in an attempt to hide his own amusement. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Shepard holds her fingers to her ear piece, as if she hadn't heard the AI correctly. 

"I did not speak incorrectly. Urdnot clan records show nine pending breeding requests for an Urdnot Grunt, and one pending for you, Commander." She stands in the hallway for a minute, trying to sort out her own confusion. She feels as though she'd going through five stages of thought all at once; denial, confusion, surprise, flattery, and acceptance. Like her own modified grief scale. 

"Who would..." Shepard continues walking, her companions on her heels. The corridor was just as dark and dingy as it was when she was here last, but that was the last thing on her mind. She didn't know any other krogan enough that they would submit such a thing, save for.... oh. "That mother fucker." The tone in her voice is exasperated, and her body stiffens with purpose.

Her steps quicken until she comes into the large open room, with Wrex sitting somewhat comfortably on a throne made of rock. He's got a datapad in his hand and seems to be busy. She doesn't care. "Wrex!" She calls out, attempting to keep her tone even. She holds her hand out behind her, signaling her team to stay where they were.

"Shepard! Back again so soon?" He throws the datapad down in a way that would normally make Shepard flinch, but she's on a mission that has nothing to do with Mordin. He stands to meet her, but laughs at bit at the look on her face. 

"A breeding request?"

"How did you- Oh, come on, Shepard, it was a joke." He says it dismissively and shrugs with his words, waving off the Korgan standing around him. She raises an eyebrow, and while she doesn't seem angry, she doesn't seem to be laughing. Wrex, on the other hand, is struggling to keep his hysterical laughter contained. 

"You laugh, but can you back it up?" His laughing stops abruptly, and he looks up to see that Shepard is completely serious, her arms crossed over her red armored chest-plate. "I've gotta deal with something for the salarian, but I trust you'll be here when I get back? We'll need to stay docked for the night anyway to refuel." He stares at her blankly, and there is not an ounce of playfulness in her features. She is being dead serious with him. 

"Yeah, Shepard, I'll be here-" Wrex stuttered uncharacteristically, and Shepard cuts him off. 

"Good." She does an about face, and rejoins her team. They both seem to be examining their surroundings far too intently, and she sighs. "Come on."

"Shepard." Its Mordin that speaks first. "Suggest lubrication to ease comfort. Without any..." He inhales deeply. "Could be problematic. Have water-based lubricant in lab. Could supply it for you." Shepard sends him a look of annoyance, causing him to raise his hands in surrender. Grunt uproars in laughter, and she suddenly wants this mission to be over ASAP. 

"i am inclined to agree with Doctor Solus, Commander." If AI's could say anything with feeling, EDI was smug. "I found several articles and videos on the extranet I could forward to your omni-tool, as well as an issue of Fornax magazine."

"No! And we are dropping the subject!" Its an order, and they all realize it. Everyone falls silent, and they go on their way.

* * *

The shuttle ride back to the Normandy is so quite you could hear a pin drop. Mordin keeps to himself with a purpose, his mind almost definitely racing about the events that had just taken place. She didn't blame him. They'd kept the data, but Maleon was dead. She almost felt bad for him, but then she'd remembered what the dead salarian had done. She in no way supported the genophage. In fact, she actively opposed it in her chats with Mordin. The way it had gone down here, though, was barbaric.

Grunt was smirking, and kept looking between her and Wrex. EDI had chimed in after Mordin's recommendation, and they all found it hilarious to continue to chime in about it throughout the whole mission. And then the shuttle finally docked and Shepard realized she'd been holding her breath the entire ride. She's the first one to ditch, stepping into the airlock. It was suddenly a little cramped as they waited for decon, with two Krogan, a human and a salarian. When the lock finally turned green and EDI welcomed them aboard, Shepard shot Wrex an expectant look and immediately hauled ass towards the elevator. 

"Its good to see you, Wrex, but, uh, what's that all about?" Joker asks, spinning his chair to look at the very large battlemaster. Wrex raises his hands in a show of a shrug.

"Not a clue. I think she'd mad at me, heh." Wrex gives a chuckle before following the same path the Commander took. She's waiting in the elevator, arms crossed over her chest. She hadn't looked at him like that since the beach on Virmire. He steps in beside her, and looks down at her small frame. He's got at least 2 feet, and over 300 pounds on her, but he'd be damned if he ever had to fight her. She'd rip him to shreds. "Alright, Shepard, what's this-" She cuts him off. 

"Nope." Her thin finger points in the top corner of the elevator, and he spots the camera. He chuckles lowly and stays silent.

The elevator door opens, and reveals nothing but another door. She waves her omni-tool over the lock and it flashes green, and opens for them. It opens into a very spacious cabin, with a large blue wall of fish. Her desk is littered with datapads, and he can see on the back wall by her bad a charred helmet. He hadn't forgotten about her death, he just didn't want to think about it after she showed back up on Tuchanka.

He wouldn't lie if asked, but her death hit him heavy. They'd had their issues at the end of their quest for Saren on Virmire, but he was just being varren headed and they both knew it. Shepard had proved time and time again that she tried her best to find a happy ending for everyone. She'd pleaded with him on Virmire, promising him something he knew damn well she'd never be able to act on. But she believed that one day the genophage would end, and she'd have a hand in its end if she had to. Commander Shepard gave a shit, even if it didn't always seem like it. 

She tosses her helmet onto her desk chair and pops the seals on her armor. 

"Alright, Shepard, what is this about?" Shepard turns to him and raises an eyebrow, noticing that there's genuine concern in his gruff voice. Her greaves and arm pieces are the first to go, as she tosses them onto them onto the couch

"A formal breeding request? Really?" she jabbed, and her chest piece falls next. She's left in her undersuit, and she holds her hands on her hips, cocked with attitude.

"How was I supposed to know your nosey AI would see it?" He retorts and stands in a defensive way, his shoulders square. Her eyes scan him, examining his red plates, and thick armor from afar.

He was a lot bigger than she remembered, but she also had died since the last time she saw him, so no one would blame her for underestimating. He shifts uncomfortably under her gaze, and she can feel him size her up in response. "I gotta admit it though, Shepard. Watching you take down a thresher maw like that? Got the plates shifting."

"Oh? What about it?" Shepard slides closer to him, and she's suddenly chest to chest with him. It wasn't a show of dominance, but something else entirely. She was trying to get a rise out of him, and she hoped it was working. "Is it the guns? Or the danger?" She's teasing him, and her hands come up to rest on his chest.

"Damn, Sherpard...." Wrex shakes his head gently. "It's the adrenaline. I can smell it on you. It soaks into your skin, and I could smell it for hours after battle." His voice was gravely and it rumbles in his chest. His massive hands hesitate, like he's unsure of where to put them. He eventually rests them on her hips, but they're far from gentle. "You'd come into the shuttle bay after a mission, and reeked of delicious violence. And it lingered when you left." He dips his head down and inhales the crook of her neck. "It smells like power." Shepard shivers, her skin prickling.

"Armor off, Wrex, now." Its an order, and he can tell because she's using her Commander voice. He gives a hearty chuckle and steps back, popping the seals on his armor. He watches her still, though, as she sheds the second skin she wears. The body underneath it is hard by human standards, but still impossibly soft to him. He's seen enough fornax to know that the soft part on her chest were breasts, and humans had a fetish for those.

Shepards small and thin fingers help him remove his armor, like shes using it as a chance to explore. She skims her nails across his rough bare chest, and he makes a rumbling sound. She pokes at a gap in his plates and he jumps, grabbing her hand.

"That tickles, Shepard." He cautioned, and Shepard's eyebrows shoot up.

"It tickles?" She lets out a peal of laughter, her chest shaking with it. "Krogans can be ticklish?"

"You're one to talk. Humans are nothing but squishy." Wrex's course fingers run up her back, attempting to return the favor. Instead, a small gasp leaves her pink lips, and he can see the muscle beneath her skin tighten. 

With his armor off, they both stand and examine each other. He's no less fierce looking naked, and Shepard is not sure why she expected him to be. He's still armored where it counts, his plates strong and rough. He's got scars littered across his body, just like she does. They're both warriors, he was just a little bit older. 

"Ya know, Shepard, you could have asked a long time ago." He wears a shit eating grin that makes her want to punch him just as much as she wants to fuck him. "Might have made things a bit more awkward but..." He trails off, because the absence of her suit makes the air thicker.

He could smell her strongly in the air without any clothing, and he slid easily out of his sheath. Her arousal smelled much like her adrenaline. Its sweet, not like krogan, with a tang at the end. Its a sour sweetness, and it fills the entire cabin. He could almost taste it, and it was as intoxicating as ryncol. She's watching him, or his cock.

"You might not have said yes before." In truth, she had thought about being with Wrex several times in their friendship. She'd would never openly admit to any of them, especially not to Wrex, who would tease her for the rest of their lives. "And you were always in the damn shuttle bay. No privacy what so ever."

Wrex laughs, and she can tell he's doing it to defuse the tension. She was eyeing his erection, and he couldn't tell if there was approval or not. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't read. He was bigger than a human, which Shepard could have deduced before getting naked with him. It was closer to 9 or 10 inches, if she had to guess just by looking. It had ridges, and a thick pointed tip. It was girthy, to a point where she wasn't sure she stood a chance. It was glistened with a wetness she assumed was his bodies lubrication, and there was a sizable knot an inch or so above his base that made her palms sweat. 

"Whats the matter, Shepard? Never seen a quad before?" He says it in jest, but he can smell her change. The scent in the air is much stronger, and significantly sharper. She tentatively steps forward again. He grows impatient, standing there staring at each other's alien bodies. He reaches forward, grabs her by the hips, and lifts her. She yelps in surprise, and wraps her legs around his waist. She grips onto the edges of his crest, and it brings them almost nose to nose. 

"Well hey there, stranger." He responds to her breathless one liner with his classic 'heh'. He wasn't hesitating at all to lift her body, and then he slams her against the wall behind them. Her nipples catch the rocky texture of his chest plates and she exhales sharply.

She hisses when the cold hits her bare back, and he puts just enough weight against her that she's wedged between him and the wall. It frees his hands, and he uses them to swipe her nipples. 

Shepard concludes he's cheating, because he had definitely watched human porn before.

He's delighted with the sharp gasp that comes from between her lips. His fingers were rough and textured, and when he does it again on the other, her reaction is similar. He grins, and instead of a gentle swipe, he pinches them. She groans, her chest arching into his touch.

"You're soft, Shepard. Cerberus might not like it if I break their new toy." He skims his claws down the skin of her abdomen, and the scent of her spikes again. She liked that, and he liked the way she reacted. Did she taste the same why she smelled? His length jumps at the thought. 

Shepard's hands hesitate to touch him. Her own skin was incredibly sensitive, and she blamed Cerberus for that. Her skin was new, and still healing. The bright lines on her face were a testament to that. But Wrex? She had no idea where to touch him. He was all rock hard plates, with most of his skin (hide?) around his neck and under his arms. 

"Apparently not too soft for you." She breathes a chuckle, and lightly punches him in the shoulder.

"Eheh, you know how I like to break things." He says it in a low volume, and it sits hot in her abdomen. His voice had always gotten to her core, and now was far from an exception.

Wrex watches her soft human fingers hesitate to touch him, but she begins to trace the top of his chest plate, right where it met the exposed skin that led to his neck. He wasn't one for delicate touches, but this was something entirely. She fueled the fire in him even more when she goes from finger tips to nails, and it pulls a low sound from his throat.

"Are you threatening to break me, Wrex?" Her greens eyes look up at him from thick lashes, and he boarders on losing every ounce of control he possess. He didn't have a human fetish at all, but Shepard was different. She'd walked through fire and Hell with him, and she'd do it again. She was strong, and commanding, and took no shit. He'd seen her headbutt her fair share of Krogan, him included. There was nothing breakable about her.

"Nah, Shepard. Its a promise." She rakes her finger nails down his hide roughly, and he wants nothing but to slam into her. The Krogan were not an intimate race, but being this close to her, with this flame burning in his body, the thought crosses his mind for a nano second that he might just love her. Not in the sickeningly sweet way humans did with each other, but he respected her more than anyone he'd ever met.

He drags his claw up her thigh to the round of her ass. Shepard trembles under him, and the sound that she makes stokes the fire behind his plates. 

"I don't think you could break me if you tried, Wrex." Her voice sounds somewhat breathy. His response is to pull away just a bit so that there is space between them. He moves his hand from her ass, skimming it around to her inner thigh. Bumps across her flesh appear behind wherever he touches.

It seemed to get the greatest reaction. "Fuck..." She stutters the word. He smirks, flashing his teeth. She cries out when he slides a finger inside her wet heat. Her muscles grip his finger, and it takes him off guard. He groans at what that means for him when he would bury himself in her later. She's slick, hot and tight, and her pulse quickens. 

Shepard was going to lose her mind. His finger was rough in texture, and thick. Her nails grip into his plates when he curls the finger inside of her. Wrex makes a deep sound that rumbles in his chest, and pumps the finger in and out. He curls upwards, and she throws her head back against the wall, bearing her throat.

Her cheeks flush almost to the color of his plates, and he has to take a moment. Wrex never considered anything beautiful, but seeing Shepard like this was definitely changing his point of view.

She wants to whine when he pulls out, but she bites it back and lifts her head. She could feel the blood in her cheeks and the thin cover of sweat on her skin.

"Think you can take all this cock, Shepard?" Theres a humor in his voice, one that could only come from Wrex at a time like this. But his words make heat bundle up in her abdomen. He readjusts, dropping her a little lower so she was in line with his hips.

"You know me, I'll try anything once." Shepard snickers, but her voice is thick.

Wrex was a sight. Despite her fantasies, she never thought she'd be pressed tightly against a wall, staring up up him of all people. There just staring at each other now, like neither wants to take the final step, like there was still a line they hadn't crossed. Wrex was her friend, and he respected him. He was a hell of warrior, and gave her a run for her credits. 

"Shepard..."

"Wrex..."

Her breath hitches and she almost chokes when she feels the head of him enter her. His hands rest roughly on her, supporting her weight, and her fingers find purchase on the edge of his cowl. He was thick, and she knew she would feel the stretch soon. His hips push forward a little, sliding another wide few inches into her. She croons, his name on the tip of her tongue. He is surprisingly quiet, and when she looks at his face, he looks concentrated, like he's using all his strength not to just slam the entirety of his cock inside her.

"Wrex." She whispers it, and his red eyes lock with hers. He pushes forward again, until he's just above the knot. Her hips tremble, and she grips onto his wrists tightly. "Oh..." It's drawn out and she gets used to the feeling. She feels full already, but she'd be damned if she brought him all the way up here not to take it all. 

"Hell, Shepard." She was tight around him, like a vise. She was impossibly wet, and he slid into her with ease. He was going to make her take all of him, and he was going to savor every slide into her. The ridges around him catch on the softness inside her, and it makes him huff. The base was the widest part of him, but he pushes anyway. He watched intently as she begins to stretch and take the top of his base. Shepard tries to raise her hips, but he keeps them pressed against the wall. 

"Oh fuck, Wrex." She could feel her body wrap around him, and when he pushes her to the widest part of the base, the rest of his length slides in. She breathes out a high pitched sound, and her body goes rigid. Her legs lock tight around him, and he has nowhere to go but further. He's finally seated completely inside her, after what feels like hours. Her breath is heavy, and her skin is sore from where he grips her hips.

Wrex grunts when his base swells inside of her, and he pulls his hips back gently. He'd grown wide enough that she hisses when he does. 

"Damn, Shepard, I'll give it you, you-"

"You are giving it to me." They pause, looking at each other, before falling into peals of snickers. He adjusts his hips while chuckling and Shepard's laugh warps into a high moan. He does it again, this time with purpose, and she makes the sound again. Her knuckles go white from gripping his crest too tight, and her breathing is ragged. 

He gets the general idea now, and pulls back gently, before slamming his hips forward. One of her hands leaves him and slams into the bulkhead behind her, making a loud hollow sound. Wrex starts a harsh rhythm of pulling out as far as his swollen base would allow, before slamming back in. Shepard keens loudly, and her fist slams into the wall again. 

Shepard can feel bruises develop on her hips, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She was losing herself, and could barely form words. She felt like she could feel his cock all the way to her throat. The soft plates on his lengths caught inside her with every thrust, and it was a new sensation that make her legs quiver. 

His head bows down to her chest, and before she can ask what he's doing, she feels wet heat around one of her nipples. His teeth skim across the the sensitive nub, and she throws her head back hard enough that it collides with the wall with a thud. Neither of them notice, or care. 

"Wrex!" She can't contain then yell that leaves her lips, and the whimpers that follow with every thrust. The sounds she was making encouraged him to drive into her faster, until she was nothing but a begging mess.

The feeling of her around him with something he'd never be able to explain. It was a tight, hot hold he'd never felt before. The scent of her was heavy, and drew him closer to his release.

Her hand that was gripping onto him releases when he pulls away from her chest, and travels down between them. He watches, his rhythm stuttering, as she starts to rub at the from of her sex. It makes her body tense around him, and he mumbles a swear under his breath. 

"What's the matter, old man?" To say she sounded out of breath was an understatement. Her cheeks were a bright pink, her hair stuck to her skin, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Yet, she still found a way to laugh at him. 

He slams forward harder in response, and Shepard sobbed in ecstasy. Her muscles grew tighter around his cock, and he could smell a change in her arousal. Her head leans forward instead of back, resting against his chest. Her breathing starts to pick up, as does her mewling.

"Oh fuck, Wrex. Fuck, oh God, I'm gonna-" She doesn't even her sentence before the searing heat and tightness in her abdomen snaps. She shatters, and can do nothing but cry out as he continues to pound into her. Her legs grip around him, and her hips shake as she tries to ride out the electricity coursing through her. She bites down on the skin above his chest plate, trying to keep the loud sound threatening to escape down in her throat.

Wrex's hips start to move sloppy. Her orgasm made her tighten around him more than he thought possible, and it adds more friction to his thrusts. A growl rips from his throat when he feels her teeth, and he snaps his hips forward one final time. His cock pulses before spilling inside her, and when he looks down between them, he can seem the mixture of their hot fluids. He pumps slower now, coaxing small noises from Shepard.

His knot softens enough to allow him to slowly slide from her, and she whines at the loss of him. He holds her for several moments as they both pant, and its Shepard that finally chuckles. 

"If I had known all it took was killing a thresher maw, I would have done that two and a half years ago." 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, now I gotta write about these idiots falling in love. 
> 
> Also big thanks for Riot for Mordin's little interjection.
> 
> And the rest of you heathens (you know who you are) for enabling me to ship Shepard and Wrex. I love all of you.


End file.
